Karakura High School!
by keitachibanana
Summary: Soul Society members go to school! What's more, they're going to Karakura High School! Isn't that where Ichigo is studying at? Why are they there? What havoc would they create? Byakuya a teacher? Hitsugaya a high schooler? Extreme OOC. Loads of fun!
1. The beginning

It was a totally new term semester in Karakura High School. 

Our hero, Ichigo was walking down the pathway of the corridor and was about to reach his classroom, when a voice shouted: "Ichigo-kun! Wait up"  
Ichigo stopped at his pace and turned, looking at a girl with long orange hair like his, "Inoue-san"  
The girl smiled, and squealed at him, "Good morning Ichigo-kun. I've something to tell you"  
"Huh! What?" He asked quizzedly.  
"Well, this morning, when I was walking to school, thinking about my jelly and custard on bread luch, I saw a group of people! And you'll be shocked if I told you who they are!" Inoue squealed again.  
"Huh! Who?" Ichigo asked in the same manner again.  
"Well, I saw someone with red-" And she was cut off.

"OH! If it isn't Kurosaki!" A familiar voice rang in Ichigo's ear.

Is that?  
Is it...?

Abarai Renji approached a shocked and irritated Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo screamed at the man.  
He was usually clad in funeral clothes, but then, Renji was actually wearing the same school uniform as Ichigo did.

"My my, what a way to address a friend, stupid strawberry, how cold." Renji gasped dramtically.  
"Oi oi, answer my question!" Ichigo probed.  
"Well, I'm here in here to study like you are!" Renji laughed eccentrically and pushed Ichigo away as he entered Ichigo's classroom.

"Oh, what the hell!" Ichigo breathed.  
Inoue said, "Cool down Ichigo-kun. Let's go in. The class's starting."

When they entered the classroom, what awaited them was even more surprising.

"Oh My GOD. What the world is happening?" the hero screamed.  
Inoue just gasped.

You see, what and who our heroes saw are some other familiar faces like: Soi Fan, Ikkaku, Hanatarou, Hinamori and Rukia, sitting on their desks like normal students, chatting. Sado and Ishida just looked disturbed at.

"Dammit! What are you all doing here?" Ichigo screamed and pulled at his hair.  
Everyone in the class, including those who are not Shinigamis. all became silent.

Cues crow flying pass outside the window.

The whole atmosphere changed.

"Teme! Answer me! Somebody!" He yelled.

Rukia pushed her chair backwards, and walked towards him. Everyone looked.  
Then in a fake phony voice, she spoke, "Eh, Ichigo-kun, is that how you address your old acquaintances? Huh, huh?" Elbowing him in a "friendly manner.  
He replied, clearly disgusted at her disguise, "Aren't you all supposed to be in Sou-ARGH"  
Rukia had just elbowed him hard in his ribs, "Huh? Did you say something, Ichigo-kun"  
Ichigo looked at Rukia, who gave him a death glare.  
"Oh, nevermind." He shrugged and went back to his seat.

Knock knock.  
Their teacher entered the classroom.  
"OHAYO, minna!" The sensei greeted.

"Ohayo, sensei!"

"Hoho, everyone, has anyone been blacklisted by police in the break term?" The teacher laughed good-heartedly as she banged her book on the teacher's desk.  
Everyone just sweatdropped.

In sly, Renji nudged Rukia and asked, "What is wrong with this lady? Is this what a teacher should ask?"

"Oi oi, new student, don't talk, don't talk. I've to annouce something!" The teacher shouted at Renji.  
"H-ai, sensei," Renji obeyed quickly.. The other Shinigami laughed quietly.  
Renji blushed.

"The teachers in the school are having a training course. In the meantime, almost all the teachers will be subsituted by new adjunct teachers for the three months we're off for the course. I expect everyone to listen to the teacher that is taking over me, and behave well. That's all. After this period, the new teacher will come in. And I will introduce him to you." the teacher said.

The class began to be heated in discussion with who the teacher might be. All everyone was curious except for the Shinigamis who started yawning.  
Ichigo looked at Rukia and psst: Is it another Shinigami?  
Rukia smiled evil-ly and whispered: Guess.

"Children! Criminals of the education system! Please take out your history textbooks!" The teacher said.

As they began learning about the Meiji era, Ichigo thought and thought, who could it be? Who could the teacher be?  
Then he heard Ikkaku boast, "Oh my, the general used to be my sparring partner when I was in the Real World!" When everyone looked at him, and some people(namely those from S.S.) stared at him, he whimpered, and mumbled, "Kidding"  
Ishida looked at Ichigo and they both sighed, could they take anymore surprises?

Ring Ring Ring Ring.  
"Okay, minna, your teacher should be here soon. How should I describe that subsitute teacher of yours? Hmm, he's pretty good-looking, nice hair, serious face, he's very sexy also," the teacher blushed as she thought loudly to herself.  
Just then, someone knocked the door to the classroom.  
"Oh he must be here already!" The teacher squealed excitedly as she went to the door.  
When she open the door, the clearly love-struck sensei completely melted into goo as the sub-teacher entered.

"Good morning."

**(A/N: I know it's horrible. Because I'm out of brainjuice. Or, actually, because I'm not a good writer. But I was horribly bored. So yeah, anyhoo, if you could give me some ideas to how I can continue this story, I thank you. Please comment on how I can improve!Thank you!)**


	2. The teacher

"Good morning."

A low and crisp voice, never mind familiar, rang.

"OH. MY. GOD." Abarai Renji gasped loudly.

"Kami-sama." Rukia breathed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone else in the room screamed.

"What the fuc-"Ichigo yelled.

Qn.

1)Who?

2)What?

3)When?

4)Where?

5)How?

6)WHY?

Ans.

1)Kuchiki Byakuya.

2)He's here.

3)Now.

4)In Ichigo's classroom.

5)How? Right back at you.

6)To be his class's subsitute teacher.

Everybody, together. Scream!

"Why, I always thought that the polite way of greeting was saying 'Good morning' when someone greets you that way." Byakuya said, sm-smi-smi-smiling!

Kuchiki Byakuya now had short hair(A/N: Hmm, I wonder why he is sporting short hair. Hmm), and he was wearing both a suit and a smile. He looked, well, hot.

The unsuspecting, non-SoulSociety members all swooned (uh, the girls anyway)

Renji fell off his chair, then screamed to the Soul Society mates, "THAT GUY ACTUALLY SMILED. NO! HE ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW TO SMILE!"

All the S.S members all turn into chibis and ran around the classroom.

"Oh, how could you say that, Abarai-KUN?"Byakuya walked towards Renji, and smiled again.

Byakuya stepped on Renji's feet as hard as possible. Renji's face turned red with pain.

"Hmm, I am, after all, your friendly teacher, right?" He asked the rest of the class as he turned around.

"RIGHT?" As he stepped on Renji's other feet.

All the S.S people all had their jaws dropping to the ground. How..How...How... PHONEY!

Just then the others all turn around to look at Rukia.

Rukia then fanned her face with her fingers, thinking, quick, she asked them "Oooh, why are you all looking at me? Hoho, is my hair out of place? Hohoho."

"Okay, cute students of mine, no more discussion, shall we begin class?" Byakuya sought their opinions.

The whole class, too shocked, just nodded.

"Well that shall be it, open your Maths. textbook now peoples." He ordered. "And please go back to your seats. And before I start my lesson, I have this one basic rule when I'm teaching: When I teach, you don't talk, unless I ask you to"

"Today we are going to recap on basic algebra", Byakuya said, in a serious-er voice.

He started writing on the board, and after he's done, he asked the class, "Can anyone tell me the answer to this question: (x+1000)(x+1000)?"

Renji whispered to Rukia who was sitting beside him, "Is it any wonder why he's using the thousands?"

Rukia then whispered back, in a mocking manner, with a low voice, imitating her brother, "Zenbon Zakura"

Renji laughed softly.

"Excuse me. Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-kun, did I ask you two to make conversation?" Byakuya said across the room, "Huh, DID I?"he then gave a soft glare, that made everyone scared though.

Renji recognised that glare all too well, the two students both bowed their head and apologised, "No, we're sorry."

Byakuya smiled, with amazing likeness to Ichimaru, and said, "Aw right, because you two are so cute, I'll forgive you two."

Ikakku snickered.

"Is it a problem with you, shiny-head?" Byakuya teased(OMG) Ikakku.

* * *

**A/N I know this chapter pretty much stinks, but I'm doing my best. But thanksfor all the reviews. I'm gonna inject Hitsugaya somewhere(of course! How can I forget him? Don't worry.) And winterflower, thanks for the idea of Byakuya being either phoney or by freezing people with his glare. Applied both. . **

**Im so wacked out mugging for 3 exams at the moment(2 more days left only!), I don't know what I'm talking about. **

**But, anyways, really, thanks for the reviews. Tell me how I can improve, because actually I haven't decided how I want the story to turn out. But I'm going to ask for more opinions, then do a story everyone would like and enjoy reading. Oh yeah, I want to add that, I would need more ideas, as the only thing I had decided on is that this story would be one the readers develop, and I illustrate them abit. **

**Haha, I'm ranting too much.**


	3. The mission

"All right students, it's breaktime now. You may leave the classroom but please come back when the next bell rings for your next class." Kuchiki Byakuya slapped his book upon the teacher's desk as he says.

Everyone dispersed, except for the Soul Society members, Byakuya and Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida and Sado.

"Kuchiki-taichou, what are you doing here? We didn't hear any news about you going to be here." Ikakku asked Team Six's captain, he continued, "And this mission, is it so important that you, personally, have to come and oversee it? Huh, Kuchiki-SENSEI?", clearly, Ikakku wasn't happy that the captain teased him earlier on.

The others suppressed a giggle-gasp.Nobody dared to cracak a joke with Byakuya. But it sure was brave of Baldy head to try to make fun of Byakuya.

"Third seat of team eleven, must I remind you that this mission is highly dangerous, and I don't think that the likes of you are able to handle this. And I might give you a llittle titbit, that, I am not the only one acting a teacher down here. There are other Soul Society members besides you all down here." A now serious(ah, back to normal) Byakuya replied. 'Does this remind you again of the importantness of this mission that has been entrusted to us?"

The other S.S members now looked down on their feet, keeping quiet.

"Oi, oi, I don't care what mission you guys are talking about, but I want to know what are you all doing here. In my school" Ichigo suddenly said, unable to repress his curiousity. First he saw Renji, and then he saw the other Soul Society members, and now, the great Kuchiki.

The Soul Society people, except for Byakuya, looked at each other unclear of whether to answer.

Then suddenly, Byakuya spoke again, "Kurosaki Ichigo and friends, I ask of you all whether you would all like to join us in this mission. If you don't wish to, it''s alright if you don't wish to get involved. But if you do, then will I reveal the details of the mission to you." He scrutinised the four of them.

"I only asked what you were doing in my school, what's this about a mission?" Ichigo asked irritatedly, wanting to know an answer.

"Well, if you won't agree to join us, you won't ever know what we'll be doing down here in your school. "

"Ooh, teme, you sure know how to play us with your fingers." Ichigo shouted at Byakuya.

The others gasped in shock. This human boy, this... young human boy, just called the head of one of the 4 noblest family in Soul Society.. a...a... TEME!

Byakuya's face hardened more than usual, and said coldly, "I'll give you some time to think about it, till then I'm waiting for a positive reply."

Ichigo looked at his three friends, should they? Shouldn't they?

"Recess will soon be over, you all better get going before the others find you all clumped together." He advised, then as he was almost out of the classrom, Orihime interrupted,

"Uh, I'd like to help."

Byakuya stopped in his steps. The others listened intently, finally looking up again.

Orihime explained, "Last time, at Soul Society, I wasn't able to help anyone, for that I am sorry. And I want to redeem myself. So..so, I wish to be able to offer my help this time, is it possible?"

Sado spoke also, "I want to be able to help too."

Ishida, "Oh, hey, if you two are going, it wouldn't be nice to keep all the fun to yourselves, won't it? Then I want to join this mission too."

Ichigo looked at his friends' sudden volunteery outburst. he then smiled.

"Well," he scratched his head, "Ishida's right, if my friends are going to do this mission, then I don't want to be left out." He grinned.

Kuchiki-sensei, can you tell me the details now?"

Byakuya didnt turn his head to face them, he just murmured, "Soon enough." Adjusting his tie(can you imagine! Byakuya fondling with his tie! I can't either), he walked out of the room.

The atmosphere was heavy, then Hanatarou brightened up, "Sou ka, let's go for our recess!"

The others nodded in agreement. It was sure tensing trying to stay in the same room with phoney-Byakuya teaching Mathematics and making conversation. So tensing they used all their strength not talking in case they offended the cold and distant Kuchiki Byakuya.

Or is he anymore, cold and distant?

**(A/N: I almost left out the other characters. Because actually, I wasn't really sure about their characteristics. Well, I mean, I don't know exactly how to portray them too. But I suppose I could look at the Bleach episodes again. More ideas please! Thank you!)**


	4. Byakuyasensei

Oh yes. Byakuya is still cold and distant.

In school, Byakuya kept making life difficult for them. Especially for Ichigo. (And it was just the first day!! Can you bloody imagine?)

Japanese History lesson-

"Ichigo-kun, would you please pay attention to the lesson?" He threw a whiteboard marker at him.

"Ow! Hey. What was that for?!" Ichigo knuckled the bruise at his arm.

"You were not paying attention. Apparently, you were not paying attention that I said you were not paying attention."

"I was!"

"You were not." Byakuya said calmly. "For that, here's my second punishment."

And he threw another marker straight at Ichigo's nose.

"Oh what the fu----"

"Ooh? What the foo? Have I told you I don't want to hear any three-word-scriptures in my class?"

"You did not say anything about it!!!"

"I didn't? Is that true, class?" He looked at the class, who was too afraid to defy.

"Ah, see, Ichigo-kun. You were not paying attention."

And this time the marker flew again.

It flew past Ichigo this time and hit Renji at his skull.

"OWWWWWWW!" he screamed and stood up from his chair.

"Renji-kun. I do not want anyone making private conversations when I'm lecturing. Do we have an understanding?"

"I was not!" (Do we sense a similarity here?)

"You were. Don't lie. You like stationery, I assume? I'll keep bombarding you with markers then."

There was this look of fear in his eyes. For the first time. Abarai Renji was truely afraid.

* * *

Okay. This is like a chapter to have fun with. When I'm free, I'll update. Keep the comments flowing in please. Oh yeah, if I haven't mention before, this story is supposed to be OOC. Very OOC. Meanwhile, I'll go and refresh myself with more Bleach episodes. I kinda forgot who are the characters. But I'll do my best. HAHA. 


	5. New Student

If you're wondering where Hitsugaya tai-chou aka Shirou-chan went to...

He was in Karakura

Elementary

School.

Of course he wasn't happy about it.

"Why do I have to become an elementary school student, when even people like Renji can be a high school student? I'm Team 10's taichou for god's sake!" he lamented as he walked down the corridors during reccess as he sipped on his juice.

Just then, he heard a familiar deep husky voice of a female's.

"I wonder where Hitsugaya might have been."

Hitsugaya?

Me?

"I wouldn't know." Another higher pitched voice replied. "Though I don't think he'll be posted to elementary school. He's smart, isn't that what they say?"

"Maybe. But his height, his childish features, maybe. Maybe, just maybe, he'll be in elementary." The husky voice said.

Hitsugaya quickly hid behind a pillar in case they found out he was there.

"Nah. I think he could make it as a high school teacher."

"Which high school has a teacher that looks like a 12 year old kid?"

"Well, if the teacher is a genius, it wouldn't be a problem. I mean Shirou-chan. He's pretty smart."

Hitsugaya turned red.

"Must not let them see me here," he plotted. And he hid even in the darker corners and turned into a super-duper mini chibi (it didnt help.)

"It would be a miracle if he got into high school as a freshman." Ms. Husky-Voice remarked.

Histugaya was so angry he squeezed the juice out of its packet.

"Fuck." He cursed as he realized what he done.

"Who's that?" Husky-Voice asked.

Oh no, Hitsugaya thought. Better get away quick.

He was about to make his escape when Soi Fan grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh my, if it isn't Hitsugaya-taichou." She laughed softly.

"Oh no. It was you Shirou-chan?"

Hitsugaya hmmph-ed.

"What is that I'm seeing? Wow. If it isn't an elementary school uniform."

"So what if it is?"

"No nothing." she replied.

Hitsugaya was positively absolutely furious.

"If you would please let go of me, senior." He spite Soi Fan.

Momo laughed. "Is Shirou-chan angry?" And she pinched his cheeks.

"Am not!" He fought her hands away.

"Really? What say you if I'll bring you to see the rest?"

"No thanks. I'm going back to _play_ with the other elementary school students thank you very much, senior."

"But you can't reject a senior's request can you?" Soi Fan asked playfully.

"I can."

"But I won't allow that." she replied with an evil smile.

* * *

What was said: 

1) OMG.

2) WTF.

3) BBQ!!!!

Who said which:

1) Ichigo.

2) Renji.

3) Ikkaku!!!!

That was what was expressed when they saw Hitsugaya being dragged into the classroom.

All suppressed their laughter.

"Enjoyed the sideshow already?", Hitsugaya said coldly. "Can I leave?"

(All the other girls and non-suspecting members of the class thought that Hitsugaya was cute. Imagine! Imaginable.)

"Not really!" Ikkaku shrieked with delectable laughter. "Hitsugaya TAICHOU, you may leave only after you see our sensei!"

"Sorry, I do not express delight in seeing your sensei, whoever he or she may be."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Byakuya. 

"Hey, is there a sideshow going on?" He asked crisply as he entered the room.

Imagine every thing in s-l-o-w-m-o-t-i-o-n

'OMG.

WTF.

BBQ!!!!"

Byakuya

gasped

in

momentary

surprise.

Now, imagine Hitsugaya's jaw dropping on the floor in s-l-o-w-m-o-t-i-o-n

"OH

MY

GOD."

Hitsugaya

gasped.

Okay okay, no more slow mo now.

'Excuse me, student, whoever you are. You seem to be from the elementary section. Maybe you'd like to go back now?"

"My pleasure." He replied very very coldly. His words could cut through a block of ice.

Suddenly,

**"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Calling for Hitsugaya Toshiro from elementary section. Please come to the general office right now. The principal wants to see you."**

An announcement from the school system echoed.

"Hey, I think they're calling for you. Hitsugaya-kun from _elementary section_." Ichigo sneered.

Hitsugaya walked away, swearing blood.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" Renji screamed as Hitsugaya entered their classroom. 

One marker flew and hit Renji's head.

"Ow, fuck."

Another.

"What have I said about vulgarities in the classroom, Renji-kun?"

"Oh fine."

A smiling Hitsugaya with a backpack on his back went forward to Byakuya and spoke as politely as he could, "Here's something from the principal." He passed him a piece of paper.

What was an elementary school boy doing here? Everyone wondered.

Hitsugaya made his way to an empty seat beside Soi Fan.

"Hi." He gave her a saccharine smile. Soi Fan gave him a weird look.

Byakuya was almost done reading the note at the same time.

There were excited murmurs.

When he was done, Byakuya cleared his throat. Which made the class shut up instantly.

"Class. I have an announcement to make. Before that, Hitsugaya Toshirou-kun would you please come on up for a moment?"

"Gladly." He smiled phoney again. (Gee, why are there so many phoney people in Karakura High School?)

When Hitsugaya was up in front, Byakuya told, "Class, today, a new student will be joining us. May I introduce to you, Hitsugaya Toshirou."

The class murmured again. Very excitedly.

"Introduce yourself, if you please."

Hitsugaya gave a proud look to the Soul Society members and started, "Hi, I'm a Hitsugaya Toshirou. I'm 12 this year, but I got streamed into this class. I really don't know why! It's like a _miracle_! I really look forward to learning with you all! And I hope you look forward to working with me too! Thank you big sisters and brothers!". He gave this charismatic smile, ) which was actually a snigger. (please notice the exclaimation! marks)

_Refer to: "It would be a miracle if he got into high school as a freshman."_

He smiled sweetly to everyone and reserved a poison grin for Soi Fan, to which she smiled back also.

Ooh my, was it a busy day.

**A/N: I know this chapter sucks. But I'll get it revised soon, I promise!!!!**


End file.
